A much needed talk
by PARIS BYK
Summary: Post Dream Lover, Brennan and Shalimar talk about Shal's clone and things get just a little heated up.. just a little...


Much needed talk  
  
Shalimar finally got up and headed towards the kitchen. On her way she sensed only one presence: Brennan Mulwray. The man was killing her. She had known him for almoast 3 years and in that period of time she had found in him everything she wanted. Everything she needed. Her thoughts had haunted her that past days, she wanted a talk. She forgot about her breakfast and headed to the sparring room where Brennan was training. She watched him for a second. He was acting weird. He punched the bag hard and kicked it several times, not even noticing Shalimar's presence.  
  
"I don't think candy will come out of it Bren..." Shalimar said with a smile.  
  
"Oh I didn't realise you were there Shal.." Brennan said as he turned to see the feral.  
  
"Morning.." Shalimar said as she approached and handed him his towel.  
  
"Thanks.. so.. did you find out about Jesse and Lexa?" Brennan asked her as they both started walking down the hall.  
  
"Oh yeah... he lied to me.." Shalimar said with a smile.  
  
"They are secretly dating.." Brennan informed.  
  
"Good for them.. they... deserve it.. besides.. we don't know what's next Brennan.. maybe.." Shalimar started saying but Brennan put his fingers on her lips to stop her.  
  
"No.. Don't you dare to think about that. We won't die Shalimar." He said sured. He wasn't dying, and neither was her.  
  
"We are not sure about that Brennan... and time is passing by, and.." The feral was trying hard to find the words but she was lost in his eyes.  
  
"You're right.. time IS passing by..." Brennan enphatized that word. He looked at her and suddenly she turned.  
  
"Brennan... I want to know something..." Shalimar demanded. She crossed her arms but didn't turn for a second.  
  
"Sure.. go ahead Shal." Brennan allowed. Shalimar sighed and went on.  
  
"How did you know that clone wasn't me? I mean, she looked exactly like me, she fooled everyone, but you..." She said shily. It was one of the first moments Brennan had actually the chance to watch her act like that.  
  
"She may have looked like you, but I know you, and that woman... didn't feel like you." Brennan said honestly. Shalimar smiled but Brennan couldn't see that. "But why are you asking?" He said smiling.  
  
"Never mind." She started walking away. She asked herself hundreds of times why the hell wasnt she brave enough to tell him how she felt.  
  
"You feel bad cause your clone try to seduce me, drown me, and kill me?" Brennan teased stopping her from leaving.  
  
"Nah..." Shalimar turned to see him. "And just for the record, she didn't try to seduce you."  
  
"Oh please.. she was coming up to me like ..." Brennan was interrupted.  
  
"She wasn't." Shalimar confirmed him and approached. She walked around him, arms crossed, watching him.  
  
"She was." Brennan said desafiantly. He didn't move an inch.  
  
"You think you're so great, don't you Bren?" She said in a sweety tone.  
  
"I am actually." He teased.  
  
"Oh yeah.." Shalimar said again starting to leave but Brennan grabbed her arm turning her and kissed her intensively. Shalimar put her hands around his neck as he went on, on kissing her, deeper and more pasionately. Finally the broke appart, they both breathed heavily.  
  
"I wanted to do that for such a long time.." Brennan said not taking his eyes away from her.  
  
"I know the feeling..." She replied.  
  
"Oh.. and yeah.. she did try to seduce you..." She said smiling as she headed towards the door. "Cause that's what im up to." She left him thinking in there, wide smile on his face.  
  
"Bring it on Shal.." He said as he finally felt he could tell her how he felt sooner than he thought.  
  
THE END  
  
Author Notes: Specially dedicated to my very own clone, sam... clones 4 ever, or untill we discover some differences... Okay, sorry Mari this one took a little longer... its just exams thing... I was.. "studying", but here it is. Yes, I know its kinda short but it has shippyness and sweetness and all that stuff you like.. lol.. thanks for al ur support luv I really apprecciate u liking my work... and if any of u out there, have a request u want me to write (about shal and bren obviously), im here... Paris 


End file.
